narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Otokagure: Land of the Dead?
Dolor walked into Otokagure in his brown cloak, trying to sift out which of the village's people could be useful and which wouldn't. Heh, this place is perfect for the revival. A silence surrounded the village, mostly from the lack of a populace. Not only did a silence echo throughout the area but a lack of people gave the area an even more eerie feel. Sitting by one of the plain door sat a poor kid. This probably isn't even his house. He'll be perfect for what I have planned. Dolor gave a hidden smirk, concealed in his cloak. "Kid, come with me." A smile popped up on the boy's face, as if he had waited for Dolor. They both began a slow trek towards one of the larger buildings to the north. As the two entered one of the pubs which was also surprisingly empty, Dolor asked."What is your name, kid?" "My name is Ryel, Ryel Yte." What was once a smile inverted into that of a frown. "I am the only Yte left with nothing to my name." Ryel sat down on one of the chair littering the floor and offered one up to the cloaked foreigner. "Well Ryel, if you help me out, I will give you the power to gain back all you have lost." A wicked smile rose to Dolor's face, this time though, Dolor pulled off the cloak covering his head. ---- Kyashi slapped her forehead. "I can't believe this..." She muttered, as she and Ryuka stepped down the path of Otogakure. "You seem to get into fights with everyone you see!" "I can't help it!" Ryuka insisted, as they approached the gates. "He attacked me first." His face was one of indignation, as they got the guards' permission to enter and stepped in. Ryel ran towards the new party and waving his hands all up in the air. "Welcome to Otokagure!" Ryel put out his hand attempting to get a handshake. "I'd be happy to give you a tour of the city, if you give me some money." "Hm...." Ryuka raised an eyebrow at the stranger. "I guess that could work....how much ya want?" Kyashi merely looked on, mildly curiously. "We can work out the financial business later, after the festival." said in a nervous manner. "I can get you in free, think of it as your honeymoon." '' At this statement, Kyashi blushed slightly, placing a hand to her mouth. Ryuka's mouth straightened comically, but he nodded. "Sure thing....lead the way." I am doing this for you, teacher. "Well then, FOLLOW ME!" Ryel headed towards the the center of the village. "C'mon guys." Once Ryel got near the pub, he glanced at it, nodding at it in case Dolor was still inside. Ryuka and Kyashi followed closely behind, their footsteps sounding throughout the village. Once they stopped at the pub, a Naruto-like smile crossed Kyashi's face, as she looked over at Ryuka. "It's perfect!" She chirped. Ryuka looked away, scoffing. "I was hoping for something less....dark." He looked over at Ryel. "Keep leadin' the way." As they approached the large crowd huddled around what would be a stage, Ryel glanced around the area, looking for an anyone in the brown cloak. "This is supposed to be really good. At least that's what I hear." Kyashi smiled, as she and Ryuka moved up into the front row, watching the stage appearance. "I hope so..." "Welcome to the annual Otokagure Fetival! I am your host and let me say thank you for your generous contributions." the disembodied voice screamed. "We have many acts prepared for your enjoyment, but before that.." The hooded figure slowly walked out onto the stage and then just as slow, took off his cloak revealing a gray set of clothing. "Let me welcome you to Hell..." Both Ryuka's and Kyashi's eyes widened. They stared at the hooded figure in disbelief. "That voice..." Seconds after the announcement, blobs erupted from the onlooker's mouths leaving only the remains of a cripple in each of the victims. The white blobs headed towards Dolor's right hand; which was just recently raised. Kyashi stared in horror. "What the...what's going on here?!" She thought, but her hand unconsciously and reflexively grasped the hilt of Akahayate. Ryuka frowned in mild disgust, but he continued to watch the appalling and bizarre scene in front of him. He folded his arms across his chest. When enough of the white substances met in the air, they formed into basic shape of a sword. "Thank you denizens, I could not have done this without you." After a few more seconds the sword gained its sharpness and color. Ryuka immediately nodded slightly in understanding. "I see..." He thought, stepping forwards. "So you've got yourself a new sword....Dolor." He said, his eyes gazing at the hooded man intently. "Good guess, Ryuka." Dolor grabbed his sword from the air and sheathed it. "Ryuka, do you understand what happened here." Ryuka frowned. "I guess I have to be a detective....you came to this village, seeking to repair your broken weapon. Somehow, you kept your identity secret as a Hollow from all of these people...." He motioned to the corpses. "You were waiting for an opportunity to renew your sword, and you took it." Kyashi's eyes widened, before they narrowed in a glare. "I...can't believe you would kill all of these people, just for one sword!" She muttered indignantly, letting go of her hilt. "They are not dead, though they are bordering the state of life at the moment." Dolor used his hand to brush through his hair. "The choices they make right now will be what kills them or keeps them alive." Ryuka's frown deepened, as he grasped the hilt of his sword, slowly unsheathing the blade. "Then, the choice you just made....may very well have just ended your life." He said in a low voice. "Heh, I admit that I didn't think you would be here so I wasn't able to prepare myself but I have gained considerable strength." Dolor pulled his sword out and stood in a defensive stance. "I hope your hollow friend pops up again, he's more bloodthirsty than you." Kyashi merely looked on, standing back a few feet. Of course Ryuka wouldn't need any help. After all, he had no problem handling him before, so what was different now? A slow smile came across Ryuka's face, as he placed his free hand to it. "Maybe this will sate your needs." He mused. Immediately, in a blaze of purple light, his Hollow Mask appeared on his face. His eyes turned the Hollow black-and-yellow, as they gazed into Dolor's. "Let's see what you've got." Rematch "Truly sad, a hollow giving up his power and giving it to someone else." Dolor squinted his eyes causing his mask to appear. "I hope you enjoy seeing my mask as well, for this is a mask of a true hollow, not some twisted fake." Sitting behind some chairs was Ryel, cowering from the onslaught around him. "Then I'll just break that mask of yours!" Ryuka retorted, as he leaped up on the stage, and ran towards Dolor, covering the gap between the both of them. He swung his sword in a downward diagonal strike, colliding with Dolor's and initiating a fierce sword lock. Kyashi's eyes, meanwhile, had drifted to the boy who was using the makeshift chairs for cover. For the moment, he wasn't a threat, so she could relax. She jumped back a bit more, watching the intense struggle that was taking place. "Show me your REAL power, Ryuka." Taking one hand off of the sword, Dolor reached around Ryuka's sword. "Watch out or you might die, CERO!." A dark blue light erupted from Dolor's index finger, covering up the lights from the lanterns surrounding the two combatants. Then, the light shot right at Ryuka. "Shit!" Ryuka thought, eyes widened, as the blast pierced straight through his shoulder. Pain shot through the bone, and he gritted his teeth as he staggered back. "Too reckless..." "You've got slow. Perhaps if I attack your companion you will become a more worthy fighter?" Dolor concentrated spiritual pressure in to his empty hand and punched Ryuka in the stomach. "Get up, boy. I didn't grow stronger to see you grow weaker." Category:Role-Play Category:Fanon Story